1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical luminescent lamp processing method and, more particularly, to an economic method of fabricating electrical luminescent lamps that have a particular design in the back electrode layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical luminescent lamps have been intensively used in making advertising sign boards, signal boards, ornamental panels for motor vehicles or buildings, etc. for the advantage of light weight and emitting light without heat. A regular electrical luminescent lamp is generally comprised of a front electrode layer, a luminescent layer, a reflective layer, and a back electrode layer. In order to show a particular design, the front electrode layer, the luminescent layer and the reflective layer are formed by a screen-printing process subject to a predetermined design, and then the back electrode layer is printed on the reflective layer by means of a big screen plate. This screen-printing procedure is not suitable for a small amount production. It is expensive to make a small amount of electrical luminescent lamps showing a particular design by means of screen-printing. When a client orders a particular design of electrical luminescent lamps, the provider shall have to prepare a particular set of screen plates. The cost invested in the particular set of screen plates should be included in the cost of the electrical luminescent lamps.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is therefore the main object of the present invention to provide an electrical luminescent lamp processing method, which is practical and economic to process a particular design in an electrical luminescent lamp. According to one aspect of the present invention, the electrical luminescent lamp processing process comprises the step of using a machine tool to process a design in the back electrode layer of an electrical luminescent lamp, which is comprised of a transparent layer, a front electrode layer, a luminescent layer, a reflective layer, and a back electrode layer. According to another aspect of the present invention, the electrical luminescent lamp processing process further comprises the step of cutting contact holes in an electrically insulative layer subject to a predetermined design and then adhering the electrically insulative layer to the back electrode layer, and the step of adhering a conductor layer to the electrically insulative layer opposite to the back electrode layer over the contact holes for transmitting electricity to the design in the back electrode layer.